


I Saw Appa Kissing Santa Claus

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Christmas, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Lu Han are afraid that Appa is cheating on Daddy with Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Appa Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2020, probably.

"I saw him," Luhan pants, closing the door as quietly as he can. "I saw Santa."

Minseok's eyes widen, his mouth hanging open. "Really?" he whispers reverently. "What was he like?"

Luhan pauses for a moment, his eyes squinting as he thinks of a way to describe it.

"He looked like Dad, but with a white beard and red clothes!" Luhan says eagerly, but then his expression turns somber. "But...Min...Appa was kissing Santa."

Minseok gasps, "You saw Appa kissing Santa Claus?" He's shocked, and Luhan understands entirely. He thought Appa loved Daddy, but maybe Appa is tired of Daddy. Maybe Santa is cooler than Daddy - although Luhan definitely doesn't think so. Santa's pretty cool but Luhan would rather have Daddy as his daddy. He's sure Minseok feels the same way.

"I know," Luhan says slowly. "I can't believe it."

"We should go downstairs. We can't let Santa steal Appa from Daddy," Minseok says, a note of determination in his voice.

"What if Santa gets mad and we don't get presents because of it?" Luhan asks anxiously, and Minseok thinks for a minute.

"It's okay. We have to save our family. We don't need presents, right?" Minseok looks at his brother earnestly and Luhan nods.

"Right," he says resolutely, and the two oldest children tiptoe down the stairs quietly. They stop halfway down, where they can see their father and Santa cuddling on the couch. Luhan wrinkles his nose. "Poor Dad..."

Santa turns towards their father, kissing his cheek, and their father giggles, turning so he can kiss Santa squarely on the lips. That's the last straw for Luhan and Minseok.

"Appa!" they cry, and their father and Santa turn around, both looking very sheepish indeed. The boys march over to the adults on the couch with murderous glares. "Appa, you're cheating on Dad!" Luhan cries, and Minseok nods emphatically.

"We won't let you kiss our appa!" Minseok yells at Santa. "We don't even need presents! But we're not letting you wreck our family!"

"Yeah!" Luhan agrees, and they pause to let the adults defend themselves. But to their surprise, Appa and Santa look at each other and start laughing.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Appa coos, smiling widely.

"Appa! Don't laugh!" Minseok growls, and then something totally unexpected happens. Santa _pulls off his beard._

"DAD?" Minseok and Luhan gasp. "You're Santa? Santa isn't real?" Luhan cries, and Minseok is suddenly on the verge of tears. Their fathers both panic, clearly not expecting this reaction.

"No no no no," Dad quickly says, "I'm just dressed like Santa. You know, like how we dressed Jongin and Sehun as baby Santas. You see?" he asks, and Minseok and Luhan calm down.

"Oh," Minseok says, looking at his parents. "Oh. Okay."

"So...do we still get presents?" Luhan asks meekly, and Appa laughs.

"Of course. You guys deserve the best - you were so set on making our family stay together. You guys are the best children, come here," he grins, and the kids run into their parents' arms for a group hug. They love their parents and they're so glad that Appa isn't cheating on Dad with Santa. And that Santa is still real. This is a good Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fic advent fic for Tracy.


End file.
